Developer portals with publishing features can be used for communication with the development community. Such communication includes communicating static content, such as API documentation and terms-of-use, as well as dynamic community-contributed content such as blogs and forums. In addition, developer portals can be used to expose programming interfaces and educate developers about the programming interfaces. The web portal can also allow a developer community to provide feedback, make support and feature requests, and in some instances submit their own content that can be accessed by other developers.